


Manufacture

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Red Dwarf
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryten finds a new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manufacture

**Manufacture**

00010110-11101001-alwaysda-rkestbef-oretheda-wn000101-10111010-01always-darkestb-eforethe-dawn0001-01101110-1001alwa-ysdarkes-tbeforet-hedawn00-01011011-101001al-waysdark-estbefor-ethedawn-00010110-11101001-alwaysda-rkestbef-oretheda-wn

"I think he's gone senile."  
Lister looked up from his comic book. "Don't be stupid, Rimmer. Robots don't go senile - they're built to last."  
"Yes, and ours has outlasted his warranty by several centuries. We might as well face it - he's been operating too long, and now he's going insane."  
"He's not insane."  
"Oh yes? He goes asteroid spotting and suddenly decides to make himself a girlfriend? What would you call it?"  
"He's not making a girlfriend. He's - he's _repairing_ a girlfriend. Totally different."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. He's _repairing_ a girlfriend. Out of a bunch of parts that could have come from anywhere. And even though every person we've met so far has wanted us dead, I'm sure this _girlfriend_ will be perfectly harmless and friendly. You're right, Lister. I was worried over nothing."  
Lister grinned, and stayed silent.  
"What is he going to do with her, anyway? Nightly trips down to the cargo hold to do laundry? Fun times."

000101-10111010-01always-darkestb-eforethe-dawn0001-01101110-1001alwa-ysdarkes-tbeforet-hedawn00-01011011-101001al-waysdark-estbefor-ethedawn-00010110-11101001-alwaysda-rkestbef-oretheda-wn000101-10111010-01always-darkestb-eforethe-dawn

Perfect. That's what she was. Just perfect.  
Sure - she had no arms, and her circuitry was fried, but she had the cutest smile he'd ever seen. The moment he'd laid eyes on her, lying under a tractor in the asteroid's junkyard, he'd known that she was everything he wanted.  
Yes. Perfect. And as soon as he'd finished reattaching her legs, she'd be even more perfect.

0001-01101110-1001alwa-ysdarkes-tbeforet-hedawn00-01011011-101001al-waysdark-estbefor-ethedawn-00010110-11101001-alwaysda-rkestbef-oretheda-wn000101-10111010-01always-darkestb-eforethe-dawn0001-01101110-1001alwa-ysdarkes-tbeforet-hedawn00-ERROR-nosuch-RECALIBRATING…….---Warren will be coming back for me soon.


End file.
